Here We Go Again
by Sabrina06
Summary: Sequel to 'To Become Your Own Person'. The brothers haven't spoken in six years. Ferb is cutting ties with the family. Can everyone make amends before it's too late? Rated for mild/moderate language and situations.
1. Chapter 1

_I would like to thank HigherSilver for perusing this story and offering some opinions. The assistance is appreciated._

**I do not own Phineas & Ferb, nor their city of Danville. Jeff, Dan & Disney are the fortunate ones.  
**

_Sian is a Welsh girl's name with the same pronunciation as the boy's name Sean or Shawn._

**Friday afternoon:**

"I'm so glad you get access to the company plane." Alison Fletcher said to her husband of eight years as they were leaving the Tri-State Airport with their two children, Sian (5) and Devon (3). Ferb smiled. "Well, I'm also on business this week. I've got three demonstrations arranged for the prototype engine, and two meetings involving new technologies in seismic upgrading to heritage buildings." Alison cast her gaze downwards. Ferb paused in his step and took hold of his wife's hands. "Alison, I'm going to spend time with you and the wee ones, I promise. This trip is not all work." He said, looking at her with a smile.

"Do you think Amanda will like this?" Sian asked her parents holding a small gift bag. "I'm sure she will." Alison assured her.

"I don't know Ferb. I thought this was supposed to be just a regular vacation, and then the others decided that you could make some presentations; so now you're here on business. Ferb, the last time we were supposed to have a family vacation all you did was work. I miss you." Ferb's wife told him as he was getting everyone seated in the limo his company arranged. "That won't happen this time. I promise." Ferb replied and gave her a kiss.

The car pulled up to the hotel. Ferb grabbed everyone's' bags and went to check in. Alison took the children for a walk in the garden.

Ferb entered the hotel room and put the bags down. He sat at the desk and called Candace. "Hello Jeremy, is Candace in please?" He waited a moment for her to come to the line. "We've arrived in town, when would you like us to come over? Would you like us to bring anything? Are you sure? It's no problem. All right, see you soon." Alison and the kids entered the room while Ferb was on the phone. Everyone freshened up a bit, then headed out.

"At least I'm not part of the interview process this time." Ferb and Alison were talking. "How many interviewees are there?" Alison inquired. "There are twelve. I've read over the CVs." Ferb said tentatively. "I'm almost positive that Phineas is one of them." He finished. Alison looked at him with fear in her eyes. "Please don't do the interview. I know you two are not on the best of terms. I know you want to get reacquainted. I know you want to work with him again but what if he doesn't want the position?"

The limo pulled up in front of Jeremy and Candace's house, the family of four got out and headed to the front door.

"I can't wait to see them, I was Devon's age the last time they were over. I've only talked with them on the computer. Are they nice? Are they just as excited as I am?" Sian said bouncing up and down until Ferb put a hand on top of her head. "Calm down. Please, try not to talk their ears off." He said, then turned to Alison with a smile "She gets that from you." Devon on the other hand was trying to disappear behind his father's legs.

"Alison, Ferb. So glad you could make it." Jeremy said opening the door. "You should have let us know when your flight was scheduled to arrive, we could have come to pick you up." He finished. Ferb smiled and replied "Really, it was no problem. I wouldn't want you to go out of your way just for us." Jeremy looked at the two children. "This must be Sian." Jeremy looked at the little girl with brown braided hair. "Though I can't for the life of me see your son. What was his name again? Devon?" Jeremy said smiling and seeing perfectly well that the young green-haired child was clutched onto Ferb's legs.

Everyone went into the living room of the Johnson house and sat down. Devon sat in his father's lap and fell asleep. Sian sat with her mother fidgeting with her hands and bouncing up and down as quietly as she could. "I want to see Amanda. I can't sit still any more. I've been sitting all day."

"Amanda and the boys are visiting with Phineas and Isabella. They'll be bringing everyone over soon." Jeremy said to his niece. "Just be patient, would you like something to eat? Cheese and crackers? A sandwich? A cookie?" Sian looked questionably at her mother. "Cookie?" Alison nodded. "You know. A bikkie." She said. The little girl leapt sideways, pleading with her father and crashing into her brother, while saying "Bikkie, bikkie, bikkie. Please a bikkie?" Devon opened his eyes and looked up at his father, then blinked. Ferb nodded and held up a finger and pointed to his son. Jeremy smiled and nodded then retreated into the kitchen chuckling to himself. "Your kids have the most adorable accent." Candace cooed.

Candace and Alison got caught up with each other. Commenting on how difficult is to keep up with their children and all their activities. "You're the smart one Alison. I never would have considered the whole family taking classes." Candace said in response to a comment Alison made about the whole family taking fencing classes together. "Ferb and I've discovered that we can work out our frustrations in a controlled manner that's really fun. You should see Sian, she's got her father's reflexes." Candace glanced over to her brother then turned back to Alison. "How do you think he'll react when he sees Phineas and Isabella?" Alison glanced over to her husband. "He wants reconciliation; he's apprehensive though. He's spoken of cutting ties with everyone. This will be the first time since your wedding that everyone's been in the same room."

The two Fletcher children were having their juice and cookies in the playroom when the front door opened and a cacophony was heard at the front entrance. "That was my foot you were stepping on." A young female voice said. "I want you to look nice for your Aunt and Uncle, let's fix your bow." Isabella said. "I'm so out of here!" A slightly older female voice sounded. "Amanda, you forgot your jacket." Isabella called. "I don't hang my jacket up downstairs." Amanda replied. "Weren't we supposed to be having guests over for dinner tonight?" A young male voice inquired. "I didn't see another car. I guess they're not here yet. Their flight must have been delayed." Phineas said. "Good thing. I hope that they're too tired to come over." Isabella told her husband. "Can't you just drop it Isabella?" Phineas said as he walked into the living room and saw his brother…

****Flashback****

Phineas was sitting in the bedroom of the apartment he shared with Isabella, staring at the phone in his hand. "Call him." Isabella demanded. "Tell him that we need to get married at the same time." She finished. "Isabella. Don't you want to have your own wedding?" He asked. "It will be my wedding. Only, with Alison and Ferb getting married as well. I'll go shopping with Gretchen and Ginger and we'll get some bridesmaids dresses. Alison will love the pink I've chosen." Phineas' fiancée said.

With a deep breath, Phineas dialled his brother in England. "Alison. It's good to hear your voice." He began. Isabella twisted her hand in the air indicating 'Get on with it!' "Is Ferb able to come to the phone? I see. Um, well… he can call me back. Oh? Really? That's great." Phineas closed his eyes tight and breathed deep. "Ferb. Bro. Isabella and I had a crazy thought… How about the four of us get married at the same time?" There was a loud **BANG** heard through the receiver and Phineas looked at it. "Ferb? Are you still there?" He paused for a moment. "Alison? Alison! Is everything all right? What was the BANG?" Phineas sat and heard two women talking and his brother yelling, before Alison came back on the line to talk. "Okay. I'll let her know." He hung up the phone.

Phineas looked at Isabella. "Apparently Candace is over there for a visit and said everything would be fine." Isabella looked lovingly at him "That wasn't so difficult was it?" She then grabbed her purse, checked for her credit cards and left.

"Why do I feel as though I've just destroyed my family?" Phineas whispered to himself.

****End Flashback****

Ferb, Alison, Candace and Jeremy all looked at each other in the living room. Phineas walked in and saw Candace and Alison sitting on the couch and Ferb and Jeremy standing. "Ferb! Hey bro! Long time no see." Phineas said with a smile on his face.

Isabella walked into the living room and blanched when she saw her brother-in-law there with his wife. "Oh, hi Ferb. I didn't…. How was your flight?"

Ferb's face was unreadable, his eyes blank. "The flight was fine." He replied emotionlessly. Phineas walked over and tried to embrace his brother, who only offered a hand to shake. Phineas' face fell as he shook hands with his brother. He then looked back at Isabella and the girls. Ferb stepped away and took a seat on a nearby recliner and crossed his arms lightly over his chest. "Cheers." Ferb said as Jeremy handed him a drink.

"What's new Ferb?" Phineas tried to initiate conversation. "Nothing's new. Same job, same responsibilities." Ferb replied, took a sip of his drink and looked at his brother. "And yourself? Anything new with you?" The red head was shocked, his brother was talking with him. "I, uh… I've got a job interview tomorrow for a new company." Ferb nodded. "Interesting." He said. "Do you know which company you're interviewing for? In what capacity?" Phineas looked around the room. "It's an off-shore company, I don't remember the name off hand. I've got the letter at home." He said. Ferb raised an eyebrow at Phineas. "They contacted me Ferb. I didn't apply to them, that I'm aware of." Phineas replied as though he were being accused of something. Isabella stepped over to her husband. "At least Phineas is still inventing things. What is it you do then?" She shot. Ferb glanced at his wife across the living room. "You're right. I don't invent anything any more. I just work in an office, pushing papers and fielding calls." He said as he stood up and left for the kitchen.

Candace followed Ferb to the kitchen. There she found him looking at his phone, frantically tapping away and looking more and more agitated by the second. "Ferb? Is everything all right?" She inquired. He glanced over at his sister and shook his head. "What's wrong, anything I can help with?" She asked him. Ferb snorted and shook his head again. "I've got three more meetings to attend this week, Robert's son is sick so he's not coming. That brings my total to five meetings and three demos. Alison's going to kill me. At least Brad's in town to help. George is Marketing… he's still at home."

"When was the last time you actually spoke with Phineas?" Candace asked. Ferb glanced up from his phone and back again. "I don't remember." He said, then went back to work. His sister looked hard at him. "Ferb. I know you remember. You always remember these things." She stated. "Fine. It was six years ago. Are you happy?" He snapped back. "Look, Candace. I've got a lot on my mind right now. The last thing I need, is to deal with petty arguments about… everything." He said while rolling his eyes.

"Alison's worried about you, you know." Candace lowered her voice and informed her brother as she stepped over to stand beside him. Ferb dropped his head. "Don't you think I know that? I'm a failure Candace. I can't do my job. I can't take care of my family. Not the way they deserve." Ferb trembled and Candace hugged him tight. "Things will work out. You're Ferb Fletcher. You'll invent something that will be beyond anyone's wildest imagination. You'll single-handedly change history. You'll revolutionize modern…"

"Sorry to break up your party, but it's time for dinner" Jeremy announced.

"Thanks Candace." Ferb replied and smiled weakly to his sister. "We should move this table." He said pointing to the kitchen table. Ferb and Candace each picked up an end and moved the table into the living room.

The six adults and Amanda sat down to dinner at the dinning room table. The six younger members of the family sat around the kitchen table that was brought into the living room. The adults were busy planning their parents' 25th wedding anniversary. The Johnson and Flynn kids were talking amongst themselves and the Fletcher kids just sat and picked at their dinner.

"We should do something huge." Phineas declared. "Ferb. We can build a –" He continued before Candace interjected. "Remember, Dad's got a heart condition. You don't want him to have another heart attack do you?" Ferb shook his head. Phineas looked at his sister. "I forgot. He's been so healthy and active lately… so what should we do then?" He sounded dejected. Ferb's hand started to shake slightly and Alison placed her hand on his. "I e-mailed Candace the suggestion of dinner at a nice restaurant and a room in a hotel." Ferb said quietly. Candace looked at her green-haired brother. "That's right. You did suggest that. I think that's a great idea. No logistical nightmare. No unwanted stress." She replied and smiled at her step-brother who nodded in return.

Alison and Candace cleared the table after dinner. "I hope Ferb doesn't work too hard this trip. He promised me he wouldn't." Alison whispered. Candace hugged her sister-in-law. "Alison, are you guys having difficulties? Ferb seems worried about not being a good husband and father to you and the kids. If you'd like, we can keep Sian and Devon here for a couple of days and the two of you can… spend some time together." Alison returned Candace's embrace. "I'll talk with him about that, we might take you up on that offer." She said. "May I join your party?" A very distinctively accented voice inquired. "Ferb." Alison said and wrapped her arms around her husband. "How are you holding up?" She inquired. Ferb ran his hand through his green hair. "As well as I can, I guess. Let's just say that tomorrow will prove interesting." He said as he glanced towards the living room where his brother was talking with Isabella and Jeremy. "Ferb. You said you didn't have…" Alison started before Ferb glared at her and shook his head. "You said you didn't have to work tomorrow." She finished. "I've called for the car, if I'm to 'Take care of things.' As Robert suggests, I should get some sleep. Thank you again Candace, dinner was wonderful as always." He said as he left the kitchen.

A car pulled up in front on the Johnson house. Fiona, a seven-year-old red-haired girl was looking out the window. "Daddy? Why is there a limo outside?" Phineas came over to the window. "I have no idea honey." He turned around and caught a look on his brother's face, one that suggested 'Think, what could the obvious answer be?' before it quickly disappeared. Ferb and his family donned their coats and shoes. Good nights were said and they left in the company car.

"I though he said he's an office worker." Isabella pointed out. "Now he's acting like a pretentious ass hiring a limo..." She said before being cut off "Isabella." Candace warned. "Ferb is in town this week on business. That's all I know, not even I'm sure what his exact job description is… he's never told me. I'm not surprised though, he's a very private person."

Phineas checked his watch. "Look at the time… I've got that interview tomorrow, I better get some rest." The Flynn family got ready and seated in their car. Phineas held back a few minutes to talk with his sister and her husband. "Is there something wrong with Ferb? He wasn't acting like… himself, I guess that's the term I'm looking for, tonight." Candace looked carefully at her brother. "I'm sure it's just the jet-lag. It's been a busy day for them." She said with a smile. Phineas nodded and left.

"You lied to your own brother." Jeremy said. "What? I can't tell him the truth, that Ferb's a founding member of an international technology company. Or that he's planning on cutting ties with the family if certain attitudes don't change." Jeremy looked seriously at Candace. "When did he say that? The last part I mean, about cutting ties with the family." Candace looked to the ground. "Alison told me. They want to reconcile the past, but if that's not possible… He's my brother Jeremy. I don't know what to do."


	2. Chapter 2

**Saturday morning:**

Ferb woke up the next morning and got ready. He double checked the contents of his briefcase then ordered some room service for his family. Once he was finished his breakfast, he made his way to the conference rooms in the hotel and got everything set up.

"Morning Fletcher, how's the family?" Bradley Harrison asked as Ferb walked into the room. Ferb nodded. "Fine Harrison, we're all fine." He replied and put his case on the table and pulled out his computer. "Brad, have you read over any of these CVs?" Brad nodded. "Yeah. There seems to be some great potential in some of these people. I hope that we can get at least three of them."

"We'll use the same procedure we did in Asia. Put all recruits into one boardroom with some blueprints and observe their interactions for half an hour or so. Gillian can interact with them for a bit. Then you go in and talk with them. I'll sit here and monitor everything." Ferb said. "Why don't you go in and talk with them Ferb? You've got a way with people." Brad said encouragingly. Ferb snorted and shook his head. "Upon review of the CVs, I don't think that would be wise. I might have crossed paths with a few of the recruits over the years. That might come across as favouritism. We don't want that." Ferb said seriously. Brad looked at him. "The CVs are anonymous. How could you possibly know who's coming in." He said. Ferb stood up and placed his hands on the table. "Call it a gut feeling. Though, I know for a fact I know one of them. He's good, really good." Brad looked sceptically at his business partner. "You know for a fact. That's something I'll have to see to believe." Ferb shrugged his shoulders in response and said. "I left a test on the boardroom table. If I'm correct we're going to see pure genius at work." Brad laughed. "I've worked with you for ten years Ferb. I've seen 'pure genius' at work on a routine basis." Ferb shot a sideways glance at his partner. "Don't try to deny it. You're a genius. How else could the company have a hand in practically every industry in the world?" Brad Harrison pointed out. "We have a good team of talented professionals." Ferb replied. "You're the one in charge of everyone. Their successes are your successes." Brad said. "That's where you're wrong Brad. I don't take credit for someone else's accomplishments." Then in a quieter voice continued. "I'm only responsible for failures."

Phineas was walking down the corridor of The Danville Hotel, a four diamond hotel in the middle of down town, towards the conference and boardrooms. He checked the signs beside the doors. "MHTFtech. This is where I'm supposed to be. Umm, the interview isn't supposed to start for another 15 minutes. Better early than late I suppose." Phineas tried the door and it opened. He looked around. The table was huge with fifteen seats around it. He walked over and noticed some papers displayed on the table. He looked around and took a closer look at a few of them. As Phineas was looking at a few of the pages he noticed that he was looking at blueprints. One in particular looked familiar. It was a blueprint for a teleportation device.

Ferb was sitting in the adjacent room intent on one monitor. 'Come on, put two and two together… you can do this.' He thought to himself. 'I couldn't say anything to you last night. Stop being a git. Get it through your thick skull. I knew you'd be early, that's why I arranged the blueprints so that the teleportation device was where you would see it; where you would recognise it."

Phineas jumped when the door opened again and a few more people came in and started milling about. "Phineas? Is that you?" Phineas turned around to see Baljeet. "I should have guessed you'd be here Jeet." Phineas replied to his friend. Both men greeted each other. "I do not understand, is this a meeting or an interview?" Baljeet inquired of his friend who shook his head. "I don't know."

In the other room, watching the monitors Ferb's smile grew. "Brad." Ferb whispered, "come here". Brad came over and stood beside his friend and co-worker. "You see those two? The red-head and the Indian man he's talking to?" Brad indicated that he did. "I know them. That's why you have to… You've got to be kidding me. I…" Ferb's eyes went wide. "What's wrong?" Brad asked. Ferb pushed his chair away from the desk and stood up. "Those three, right there. Between the three of them and add talent from our current pool…" Ferb started and the smile on his face was the widest Brad had ever seen. "Anything is possible. Do you want the fountain of youth? They'll find a way to make it happen. Set them to work on Stem cells… between the three of them everything will be learned in a day. Alternative fuels? They'll develop an engine that runs on oxygen." He said. Brad just looked at him. "I'd say that's impossible, but you've proven the impossible to be possible. How do you know them?" Ferb looked at his partner. "I can't tell you that Brad. Trust me, we have to find a way to convince them that they want the job." He said. "Ferb? Are you feeling all right? Do I need to summon Alison? You actually look happy. I've not seen you this happy in… years." Brad said cautiously to Ferb who replied. "I feel fine. You're almost right. I've not had reason to be this excited in years." He said indicating the interview room.

"Gretchen! How are you? I have not seen you in a few years. How is everything?" Baljeet inquired of his childhood friend. "Everything's going great Baljeet, and yourself?" She replied.

Other people came into the room and took seats. "Guys." Phineas spoke to his two friends. "Take a look at this. Does that look…" He lowered his voice. "Familiar?" Gretchen and Baljeet both took a look at the blueprint on the table.

Gillian, a professional looking blond, came into the room and everyone's attention turned towards her. "Welcome everyone. I'm sorry to say that Mister Harrison is running a little behind schedule. He is on his way. Would anyone like anything? Coffee, or other refreshments? If so, please don't hesitate to let me know. Just mingle amongst yourselves." She said in a Scottish accent and moved off to the back of the room.

Some people started talking amongst themselves about various topics. A few others were checking over a hard copy of their résumé. One person in particular was sitting observing everyone with disdain. When they were asked something by one of the other interviewees they'd respond with "Why should I talk to you?" or "When is the interviewer going to get here, don't they realize that some of us have other places we have to be?"

"Hey! Aren't you Phineas Flynn?" One of the men in the room said as he walked over. "Yes. And you are?" Phineas replied. "Davis, Charles Davis. What happened to your step-brother, you know the one who was always hanging around you and your group of friends?" Davis replied. Phineas looked at the design then at the floor for a moment before looking back up. "Ferb is my brother, and he was a part of our group of friends… before…" Phineas trailed off. "Before that fire. Right. Sorry about that." Davis said in response. Phineas looked directly at him. "No. He… Why am I talking about this to you? I don't even know you."

As Davis walked away, Baljeet pulled the page over and the three of them stood at the table looking at it. "The calculations are wrong." Phineas said. "Look it's supposed to be…" Phineas looked up and around the room. "I've got a funny feeling guys. It's as though…"

Ferb and Brad were watching the monitors. "Those three just started looking at the plans. What's he doing? He's looking around for something…" Brad said. Ferb's eyes lit up in a way no one has seen in a long time. "He thinks he's being watched. You better get back on schedule Mr. Harrison." Ferb replied smugly and leaned back in his chair.

"Don't touch those. We don't want to get into trouble." One of the others in the room admonished Phineas. "I'm just looking over a few things… I'm not sure about this… This seems rather. It's a test everyone. We're being tested right now. This is the interview. To see how well we can get along." Phineas announced to the room in general. "Stop it. You're being absurd. Why should I get along with any of you?" Someone else said. Others agreed. "What does getting along have to do with getting a job?" Almost everyone in the room was arguing.

Brad Harrison walked in to find eight people arguing about getting along as if they were in primary school. One person sitting in a chair at the end of the table and the three Ferb had pointed out talking amongst themselves and looking at the blueprints. "Thank you all for coming." He started, then looked to the red-head his co-worker pointed out. "You're right. It was a test. A cooperation test." Brad then addressed the room as a whole. "You see. We're a technology company based on cooperation. If one member of the team falls, the rest pick up the slack. One person is not solely responsible for the success or failure of an idea or project." Brad looked directly at a spot he knew a camera to be as he said this last part.

Ferb was sitting monitoring Brad's speech to the room and the last comment was not lost on him. "Brad, you're such a bastard." He whispered. "One person is responsible, when they're the one in charge."

Phineas was listening to Mr. Harrison talk. 'He's got a British accent as well.' He thought to himself. 'I'm not sure what his exact job description is… he's never told me.' Phineas remembered what Candace said last night. "Excuse me a moment guys." Phineas said to Gretchen and Baljeet.

Brad was talking to the assembled interviewees. "If anyone would like to leave now, please feel free to do so. If you would like to continue with the interview please feel free to stay. A few people, Davis included, left. Leaving Phineas, Baljeet, Gretchen and four others.

"Excuse me, Mr. Harrison?" Phineas said as he walked up to Brad, who looked at him and smiled. "How can I help you?" Brad replied. The red-head looked directly at the interviewer and lowered his voice. "Do you know a Ferb Fletcher?"

"No. No. You don't! Don't admit it. Not yet. It's too soon." Ferb called into the mic attached to the discrete ear piece Brad was wearing. "I'm sorry. I have no idea whom you're referring to." Brad said cautiously. Phineas looked perplexed. "It's just that… a few things seemed familiar. Sorry." Phineas said and returned to his friends. Brad shot the camera a look that said "What the hell was that outburst for? What is your problem Fletcher?" When he got no response, he looked over at Gillian and motioned for her to check on Ferb.

Gillian left the boardroom through the side door and entered into the adjacent room to see her friend's husband as he sat in the plush leather chair looking at the computer monitors. "Is everything all right Mr. Fletcher?" Ferb blinked and shook his head. "Yes, of course." Gillian came closer and stood beside him. "Brad's wondering what's wrong." Ferb looked at her. "Nothing. Nothings wrong. I should probably go in there."

Ferb stood up and got as far as the door, but before he could open it he turned around and looked at Gillian. "Call Alison." He gasped. Gillian looked back at him. "Excuse me?" Ferb gripped the door frame. "Are you bloody deaf? I said call Alison." He was trying desperately to breath, he knew he was failing.

Ferb made his way back to the chair and sat down. Alison came rushing in with Sian and Devon in tow. "What's happened?" Ferb looked up at her. "I can't do this." He whispered. "I'm sorry, I just can't do this." Alison reached out for his hand. "Ferb honey." She said. She loosened his tie and undid the top button on his shirt. His heart was hammering against his chest. "It's okay. Relax, sit back for a moment. I've called Candace, she's coming for the kids. She'll take them in for a couple of days." Ferb shook his head. "No. I'm not going to shirk my responsibilities to them." He said. Alison ran her hand through his hair. "Ferb. Listen to me. It's for the best. You need to calm down." She turned and looked at the monitor. "That's your brother. You've been wishing you could work with him again. Now is your chance." Ferb looked into his wife's eyes. "Alison, I don't…" His wife looked at him seriously. "You'll be fine. Just relax and get the job done." She told him. He looked into her eyes for a few moments, he was always able to draw strength from her. Alison smiled mischievously at him then leaned in and whispered something in his ear as she readjusted his tie. Ferb responded with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

Ferb opened the connecting door between the conference room and the boardroom. He casually walked in and started talking with a couple of people. He didn't look in the direction of his brother or childhood friends. Ferb made his way around the room, finally getting to Phineas, Baljeet and Gretchen. "Good morning and thank you for coming today." He said professionally, with a smile and made eye contact with Phineas. Baljeet and Gretchen gasped. Ferb nodded acknowledgement to them.

Gillian and Alison were watching the monitors, there was a knock on the conference room door. Gillian went to answer it. Candace Johnson walked in. "What happened?" She inquired of Alison. "Panic attack. I've not seen him this stressed since we got married." Alison replied and went over to her children. "You'll be staying with Auntie Candace for a day or two."

Alison observed the monitors when Candace came over. "This is the interview that Phineas was attending?" Candace inquired. Alison nodded. "Yes, Brad started the interview with twelve potentials a few left, looks as though they've got seven remaining." She said. Candace took a closer look at the monitors. "Do you know why the interview, if that's what it is, is being shown on monitors in this room? Why is Ferb acting so formal with Phineas?" Candace looked at Alison and Gillian for the answers. "I should get back into the boardroom." Gillian stated and left. Alison motioned Candace to sit beside her. "Ferb and Brad work different aspects of Research and Development. Ferb's in charge of creation and implementation, and Brad's head of the R&D Legal team, his speciality is patents and trademarks. Gillian's our primary programmer. My speciality within the company is bioengineering. We actually record the interviews and scrutinize them later. We look for people's strengths and weaknesses. Something that's not always apparent, or observed during the actual interview." Candace stared gape-jawed at her sister-in-law. "But why is Ferb acting so formal with his brother?" She said. Alison patted her hand reassuringly. "He can't let his emotions cloud his judgement. He's uncomfortable, see that tendon in his neck?" Alison zoomed the camera in and pointed out a taught tendon on Ferb's neck. Candace looked closer at the monitor. "Is that dangerous?" Alison laughed lightly. "He'll need a massage later, but it's not life threatening if that's what you're asking. Ferb's trying desperately to stay professional, looks as though the other two have picked up on a cue and are not exacerbating the situation."

"I noticed that you were looking over some designs my team have come up with." Ferb stated. Phineas looked at the blueprints on the table. "This is an old design that you came up with when we were kids." Phineas replied as he pulled the sketch of an engine over. "Ferb." Ferb narrowed his eyes at the man he was interviewing. "My team. Came up with the design." Ferb said slowly and quietly. "Mrs. Thompson, Mr. Tjinder; welcome." Ferb said as he greeted them. "Mr. Fletcher?" Baljeet said tentatively, he wasn't used to referring to a friend in such a formal manner. Ferb blinked and replied. "Have you any questions?" Baljeet looked to the blueprints that Phineas had pulled over. "I was wondering how it is that we… that I was contacted for an interview when I know I did not make any application." He said. Ferb relaxed ever so slightly and smiled. "I am aware of that. We were contacted on your behalf by your current employers alerting us to your abilities." Gretchen stood stunned for a moment. "You're telling me that the company I work for wants me to find a new job? Why?" She said. Ferb looked pensive for a moment. "No. You're not being let go from your current place of employment. If you accept the position offered…" Ferb took a deep breath and continued. "You will be a go-between, between your employer and us. You will still work at your current job in your current capacity, yet at the same time have access to the resources and expertise that we have to offer. You will have opportunities to discuss concepts and methods of implementation with some of the best minds in your fields. Thus, increasing your value to your employer while making sure that you receive full credit for your works."

The other four interviewees had left the boardroom, leaving only Phineas, Gretchen, Baljeet, Brad, Gillian and Ferb. Alison had casually walked into the room. Candace had taken the children. Brad glanced around and announced casually. "Hey, Fletcher. Do they have what it takes to be an integral part of the team?" Ferb nodded. "I think we might be able to work with them. They seem to have a basic knowledge of…" Ferb couldn't help himself, he started to laugh. He then started to rub at his temples. Alison came up behind him and started to massage his shoulders and neck. "Phineas. It's good to see you again. I'm sorry we couldn't say anything last night about this. We have to keep our professional and personal lives separate." She said. "I don't get it Ferb. What is your job? Last night you said you work in an office." Ferb closed his eyes tight, Alison had found a knot and was working it out. Brad looked over at the redhead. "He does work in an office. He works from home most of the time. He's the head of Research and Development."

Phineas arrived home as Fiona and Cassandra were finishing their lunch. "How was the interview dear? Did you get the job?" Isabella came up to Phineas and kissed him. "I got the job." Phineas said and smiled. "I can't wait to see the look on Ferb's face when he finds out that you've got a fantastic new job with a large technology company." Isabella said and Phineas' smile fell. "Right. Isabella, there's something you should know." He said as she turned away and dished out his lunch for him. "It's strange for an interview to take place on a Saturday morning though." She said as she handed him a plate. "If you think about it, no. That way the new company can take care of interviews without disrupting the flow of work and one's current employer doesn't lose out on a day's productivity." Phineas replied. Isabella sat across from her husband. "So, what is your new job? When do you start?" She said sweetly while subconsciously twirling a finger through her long black hair. "Uh, I will be working in research and development. I'm working with a great team of people." Phineas let out a small, nervous laugh. "I'm not sure exactly when I start, though I won't be leaving my current job. I'll be working both. It's actually difficult to explain." He finished. Isabella's eyes lit up. "Don't work yourself too hard Phin. I don't want you to burn out like your brother…" She said this with disdain. "…did. He looked terrible last night." She finished. Phineas looked at the table suddenly not very hungry. "Yeah, he did look terrible last night. Though as Candace said, it was probably the jet-lag."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chap 3:**

**Later that evening.**

Phineas, Isabella and their children arrived at the Johnson house. "Candace, it's good to see you again." Isabella greeted her sister-in-law.

As Phineas was telling everyone about the interview, leaving out the fact that Ferb is effectively his new boss. Candace came in with a tray of appetizers. "I'm going to check on the kids." She said.

Amanda and Sian were in her room. Amanda was playing with the little girl's hair. "You've got green highlights though your hair. That's so cool." Amanda continued to apply some make up to the five-year old's face. Sian heard a car out front and looked out the window. "Daddy's company car is here." She said and ran from the room.

A limo pulled up in front of the house, Ferb and Alison got out and walked up the drive. The front door was flung open and Sian dashed out of the house and ran into her father's arms. "Daddy! Mummy!" She screamed. Ferb lifted his daughter up and took a look at her. "Are you wearing make-up?" Sian's blue eyes went wide and a smile crossed her face. "Amanda did it for me. She said we're going out to a fancy restaurant and I had to look pretty." Ferb and Alison smiled. "Amanda said my hair is 'cool'." Sian said as they entered the house.

"Ferb, Alison" Candace greeted them as they walked in and closed the door. "Thank you for picking up the kids today Candace. That was a huge help." Alison said. "It was no problem. Amanda has been entertaining Sian and the boys were playing with Devon. He got mad when I told him he couldn't play with the building bricks." Candace replied. Ferb snickered. "He's been playing with them since he was six-months old." Candace's eyes went wide then she shook her head. "I should have known. He really is your son isn't he Ferb?" Ferb nodded.

Sian disappeared back up the stairs and the adults went into the living room. "Tonight's reservation is for 7pm. I hope that's okay for the kids." Jeremy said. Alison checked her watch, 430pm. "Sian and Devon should have a nap and a bite to eat first then."

Amanda came downstairs and greeted her Aunt and Uncle. "I've gotten Sian dressed up for tonight." She then pointed to the stairs where a five-year-old brunette was taking each step carefully. She was wearing a red frilly dress and matching mini-healed sandals. Sian was beaming. "Stop right there! Let me get my camera." Candace called out. Phineas and Isabella looked at their niece. Isabella scowled. "She's wearing heals? Isn't she a bit young for heals?" Phineas looked at his brother who had his eyes closed and a pained expression on his face. "She'll be fine Isabella." Ferb said calmly.

The kids went to the play room to play for a little bit before they had to go out. The adults sat in the living room, no one spoke.

"How did the interview go Phin?" Jeremy asked, trying to get a conversation started. "It was good." Phineas said tentatively. "I got the job." He finished and glanced over at Ferb who nodded slightly. "That's great news. So, what's the job?" Jeremy inquired. Phineas started rubbing the back of his neck. "It's, ah… Umm… I'll be…" Phineas stammered. "Phineas will be working in research and development." Ferb stated matter of factly. All of a sudden all eyes were on the green-haired man. "What do you know about this?" Isabella demanded. Ferb raised an eyebrow at her. "I know a fair deal. I work for the same company." That had the desired effect, in Ferb's opinion. Isabella just sat in her seat, mouth agape and eyes wide. She was speechless. "Phineas is now able to work on his big ideas with full backing from an international company."

"You know an awful lot about this Ferb." Isabella said, not without disdain. Ferb shrugged his shoulders. "Look here Fletcher! You're being an arrogant ass. You show up after ten years…" Isabella started. "We got married eight years ago." Ferb said calmly. Isabella actually growled at him. "Fine. You show up after eight years, you get out of a limo… who does that?" She ranted. Ferb patted Alison's hand and he looked over to Jeremy who nodded. "I have access to the company car when I'm on business." Ferb replied. Then speaking under his breath, with his hand covering his face. "I also have access to the company jet."

Isabella stared at Ferb for a moment. "What did you just say?" Ferb blinked. "I have access to the company car when I'm on business." He repeated. Isabella crossed her arms over her chest. "The last part. What was the last part." She almost yelled. Ferb rolled his head then answered her. "I also have access to the company jet." Isabella's eyes went wide as she looked at Phineas then to Ferb and back to her husband. "Company jet? Company car? What, are you the president of the company!" She exploded. Ferb glanced at his wife and with a small smirk looked back at Isabella. "No. There is no "president" or CEO of the company. We're just a few friends who thought we'd start up a company for shits and giggles and before we knew it, we were running with the big boys internationally. I guess you could say I'm head of Research and Development. I'm in charge of creation and implementation of ideas."

"I hate you Ferb!" Isabella yelled. "Here I thought Phineas was interviewing for a great job with a great company. Then I find out that you're his boss. That's what you've always wanted isn't it? You never got over the fact that he's more creative than you." She started crying. Ferb stood up and left the room, Alison and Candace followed.

Phineas sat stunned. "Iz, you know that's not true." He said. "He's jealous of you. He's always been jealous of you, and for good reason. You've always been the better one." Isabella told him. "I need…. Some fresh air. I'll be back in a few minutes." Phineas whispered and went outside.

Ferb was leaning up against the side of the house. "There you are." Candace said as she came up to him. He made an exasperated noise in response. "I had hoped that…" Ferb started and shook his head. "That, we'd all grown up. That we could all act like adults." Alison came over to her husband. "Honey, I know you wanted to reconcile with him." She consoled. "Well, that's apparently not going to happen is it?" Ferb replied. "Ferb, we have grown up. It's just that some people… enjoy living in the past." Candace said. "Can I tell you something?" The redhead inquired. Ferb nodded. "Growing up, I was a little jealous of you. You had a great relationship with our brother. You were wise beyond your years, you were virtually an adult since I met you and you were smart. Dammit Ferb, you were so smart that you could figure out what Phineas was saying before he even finished saying it. When you left, there was such a hole in the family. Then when I ran into you at the mall that day… I was overjoyed to have found you again. I didn't want you to leave, but I saw how happy you were. I couldn't take that from you. You had changed so much, and for the better. You were more confident in yourself, you had your own friends, you even had a girlfriend… whom, I'm glad to say, you married." Candace continued. "You guys have a great family. You're kids are so sweet and adorable. I might have to keep them here for a year or so." Candace started to laugh, so did Alison. Ferb remained stoic, he then heard someone talking.

Phineas walked around the house and leaned against the garage, right around the corner from where Candace, Alison and Ferb were standing. "Ferb." Phineas said to himself. "Isabella thinks that you're jealous of me. It's not true is it? You've never said anything if that is the case. I remember you saying that you felt as though you never got recognition, I tried to include you as much as you'd let me. There were times you made that difficult. I'm sorry I didn't believe you when you said you were not the father of what's her face's child. I should have believed you, you were… you are my brother. It's my fault you moved away. It's my fault, it's all my fault. I wish we could be a family again. I'd like to get to know the woman who stole my brother's heart, she must be something special. I'd like to get to know your kids, my niece and nephew.

Candace stepped around the side of the house and saw her biological brother leaned up against the garage talking to himself. She stepped over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. Phineas jumped and his eyes went wide. Candace motioned that he follow her around the side of the house.

Phineas stepped around the house and saw Ferb and Alison. "How much did you hear?" Alison looked to her husband, then turned to Phineas. "We heard everything." She said. Phineas rubbed the back of his neck. "Ferb?" He said. Ferb looked at him. "Not now Phineas. Give me some time to think." Ferb then walked away. Phineas stood beside the house looking at the ground. "He wants to reconcile the past you know." Alison told him. Phineas looked at her. "I'm sorry Alison. I want to get to know your family. I want… Who cares what I want." He said and leaned up against the house. Candace placed her hand on Alison's shoulder then left to find Ferb.

Alison stepped closer to Phineas and stood beside him. "It's important to let people know what you want. You can't please others without pleasing yourself first. You have to be understanding and accepting." She said. Phineas looked at her, he's just noticed that she's taller than he is. "You sound just like Ferb." He said. Alison smiled and laughed lightly. "Well, we've been together 14 years. I'm not surprised we've got a few similarities. Why don't you see if he'd like to get together for drinks before dinner?" She said. Phineas shook his head. "I'd be willing to, but would he?" Phineas then heard a 'thump', he turned to Alison who was standing there with her head against the house. She was laughing. "What's so funny?" He asked. "You two are more alike than either of you'll ever admit. I'll go find him and tell him you're going out." Alison said and went to find Ferb.

Alison spotted her husband through the kitchen window, she entered through the patio door. As she walked into the kitchen she announced "Ferb, you're going out with your non-biological twin." He looked over and raised an eyebrow. Isabella came over. "What are you talking about." Alison looked at the shorter woman. "I'm sending the boys out for aperitifs. Would you care to join them?" Isabella's mouth was moving but no sound emerged for a few seconds. "Why don't you people speak English!" She accused. Alison's mouth twitched in amusement. She turned to her husband. "Je ne sais pas. Dis moi, c'est pourquois qu'on ne parle pas l'Anglais?" (I don't know. Tell me, why is it we don't speak English?) Ferb's eyes went momentarily wide then he burst out laughing.

Phineas came into the house and heard Ferb laughing. He then saw Isabella standing looking at Alison with a look of bewilderment. "You're such a bitch!" Isabella yelled to Alison, who smiled back at the raven haired woman. "You have no idea." She replied with a smile. "What did you say to him?" Isabella demanded indicating Ferb with a nod of her head. The brunette took a slight step to the right. "I merely posed your question to him." Phineas stepped over. "Posed what question?" Isabella glared at Alison "She said that you and him…" She, again, indicated Ferb with a nod of the head. "… are going out for apert… I don't know, but I told her to speak English. She said something to him…" she indicated Ferb once again. "… that caused him to laugh."

Phineas shook his head, glanced sideways at Isabella, then addressed his brother across the room. "Hey Ferb. How about we go out for drinks before dinner?" Ferb raised his eyebrow and looked at Alison who nodded once. "Would that be as family or as colleagues?" Ferb replied. Phineas was shocked. "As brothers. I need to catch up with you, it's been six years… that's a long time. We both have our own families now. You come to town and arrange to see Candace, Jeremy, Mom and Dad but you've not contacted us." Phineas said indicating himself and Isabella. Ferb sighed. "True, recently I've not bothered to call. That's because when I did call either someone would hang up or no one would return the call after I left a message."

Phineas' eyes went wide. "I never got any messages from you." He then looked to Isabella. "Izy, do you know anything?" She shrugged a shoulder. "Who cares? We're busy taking care of our family Phineas, we don't have time to drop everything just because someone's in town for a day or two."

Jeremy came into the kitchen and asked if anyone would like anything. "I'll check and see if the younger ones would like something to drink before we leave for dinner." Candace said.

Phineas and Isabella took a seat in the living room. Alison and Ferb stepped through from the kitchen with Jeremy.

"You ruined my wedding!" Isabella shrieked as she leapt to her feet and crossed over to where Ferb was standing. His eyes went wide. "You barged in, in the first place making unreasonable demands!" Ferb gave up and yelled back. Isabella made the mistake of getting in Ferb's face. "Back of Bella. I mean it." He whispered dangerously. "Ha! What are you going to do?" She taunted. "Can't we all just calm down?" Phineas pleaded as he stood up and tried to place his hand on his wife's arm. "Please Izy. Calm down. What's done is done. Don't ruin anything else." Phineas begged. "Why should I calm down? Every time something goes wrong he's involved." Isabella spun on her husband, and pointed at Ferb.

****Flashback****

At the front of the Great Hall two young men were waiting for the tandem wedding to start. "Thanks bro, Isabella felt it necessary to, you know, hurry up and get married." The green haired man looked at his stepbrother "I must admit that when you two first called to inquire about this, I wasn't thrilled. Alison and Candace agreed that we had booked a large enough venue and most everyone was going to be here anyway that it would be fine." The red-headed man started fiddling with his tie. "I'm sorry Ferb." The taller man looked at him, the shorter one continued "I'm encroaching again aren't I?" Ferb looked at his shoes. "I. I still don't like the idea. In my mind today is Alison's day; however, logically it does make sense. You two were going to be here anyway for us and you've got imminent reason to get married." The redhead looked at his brother "Ferb, don't say that. You've known you were in love with Alison long before I knew how in love with Isabella I was. I shouldn't have told Isabella that it was all right. I should have… she should have… we should have planned our own wedding." The older brother smiled a little and with a chuckle said, "I heard Isabella is not very happy with Alison's' choices of dresses, colours, flowers, and all those other things I don't understand." Phineas looked worried. "You're not nervous? I'm a wreck. How can you be so calm?" Ferb discarded many thoughts before he spoke, and while looking up at assembled friends and family with a serious tone replied "I'm terrified, though, don't tell anyone but I snuck a nip about 20 minutes ago."

****End Flashback****

Candace walked into the room "The kids are busy in the playroom. Are you still going on about this? It's been eight years people."

Isabella shot out of her seat again. "So, you agree with them?" She yelled pointing at Ferb and Alison. Candace looked to her step-brother and his wife. "That's not the point. However, yes. I agree. You were pregnant at the time; that's why they let you have the tandem wedding. That and you called them six weeks prior to their date and made the demand. That was not enough time to re-organize everything to make you happy. I tried explaining this to you at the time, and many times after. Alison chose blue as her colour and you wanted your girls to wear pink." Isabella motioned to interrupt but Candace was having none of that, she was getting her say in while she could. "Ah, ah, ah. You knew they were getting married in England. That was no secret. I was helping them plan for two years Isabella, two years to plan a wedding. I was also planning my own at the same time if you remember."

****Flashback****

Candace and Alison were sitting at the kitchen table in the house Alison shared with Ferb going over Candace's "Wedding Binder". "We've got the castle booked and paid for. We've got confirmation from 150 guests. We've got the caterer booked and paid. The cake is chosen, and deposit placed. The photographer is booked, and a deposit was put down. The flowers are on order. Your bouquet will be six purple and six white roses with some baby's breath. My bouquet will be four purple roses and Ferb and Jeremy will each have a boutonnière; Ferb's will be purple and Jeremy's will be white. The DJ will be there from 7pm until 5am. I know it's a ten hour booking, though the alternative was a four hour booking. Besides, there's only a 75£ difference. Your dress, is being custom made. My dress is on order with a final fitting in five weeks. Let's see... License, rings, officiator... Did Ferb make arrangements for him and Jeremy to get fitted?" Alison was stunned. Candace had everything organized. "I'm sure they've taken care of that. Let me just check. Ferb? Can you come in for a minute?"

Ferb was in his workshop working on an engine that he was trying to modify when he was called into the kitchen. As he entered the kitchen he raised an eyebrow, he knew his sister was over, taking over the wedding preparations. "Did you get your kilt and jacket fitted yet?" Candace inquired of him the moment she saw him walk in. Ferb nodded. "And Jeremy? Did he get his?" She continued. Ferb stood for a brief moment then replied. "Yes he's been fitted for his jacket. He mentioned something about not looking forward to getting his pants fitted in a few months for his own wedding."

Candace scowled at him. "He'll manage." She said as Ferb casually walked back to his workshop.

The phone rang and Alison answered. "Hello? Phineas, hi. Ferb's working on something right now. Just a moment, I'll call him in." Alison put the phone on the table and called to Ferb to pick up the other extension.

In the workshop, Ferb grabbed the receiver from the shelf. "Hello?" He listened to what his brother had to say. His eyes went wide and he threw the phone. It exploded against the wall of the workshop.

"Ferb calm down, it can't be that bad." Candace said. "He thinks he can just call me up and... Forget it! I don't care! Whatever you decide!" Ferb was livid. Alison was holding the receiver. "Let's talk this over like rational adults." She replied. Ferb's face was turning red, he was so angry. "RATIONAL? There is nothing rational about that request. They're just being lazy! This wedding is for you Alison. Not my brother and his girlfriend!" He yelled as he pointed to the phone.

"If Isabella goes along with the colour scheme we've agreed upon, it shouldn't make that much difference." Candace said as she was trying to show Ferb the 'plan' for the wedding. "The venue is large enough, and it's beautiful. We'll just have to get a few final numbers from her side of the family within the next couple of days and notify the caterer of the changes. I'll have to order a second wedding cake, though the baker was very accommodating the first time around. I can bring home the photos of the bridesmaid dress, she can make arrangements for her girls to get fitted. She'll have to help them out with the cost of the rush order. And if we split the cost of everything else, you'll be able to enjoy an extra week together for your honeymoon."

Candace looked to her green-haired brother. "Ferb." She said calmly. "Our entire family is coming over to see you get married. I know originally, Phineas was supposed to be your best man but Isabella's pregnant and therefore, he can't. I'll make it work. As long as she goes along with the current plan, everything will be fine.

Ferb shook his head. "I don't like this idea, but if you say it'll work... I trust you." He said to his sister.

Candace nodded to Alison who tentatively spoke with Phineas. "Candace said that she'll make it work. She'll bring some photos home with her and go over the colours and the plan with you and Isabella. Cheerio." She hung up the phone.

Ferb leaned up against the wall. "In my mind this is your wedding Alison."

****End Flashback****

"Candace, please." Alison stood up. "It's my fault. I forced Ferb to stay in England, away from his family and friends. I know he missed his brother and…" she couldn't finish. Jeremy offered a box of tissues and she took one. Ferb stepped over to his wife. "You didn't force me to do anything. I didn't want to return State-side full time, I truly wanted to stay in the UK." He finished with a small smile as he wiped away a couple of fresh tears from her eyes.

"You're saying you wanted to stay in England? Why would you do that Ferb?" Phineas spoke up, and immediately regretted what he said when his sister-in-law turned away and reached for another tissue. "Alison, I'm sorry." He said making a motion to go to her when Isabella grabbed his wrist.

Ferb was trying to ebb the flow of tears the love of his life was shedding. "Phineas." He shook his head. "You don't get it do you? I knew that coming here was a mistake."

Ferb walked down the hallway to the playroom and looked inside. Amanda (12), Xavier (7), Fred (6), Sian (5), Fiona (7) and Cassandra (5) were all playing a game. Devon (3) was sitting off in a corner playing with some toy cars. "What does your Dad do Sian? Where does he work?" One of the Flynn children asked, Ferb doesn't know who she is. "My Daddy works in his special room, he makes potato type things. That's why we came on vacation with him. He's going to talk with important people about the potato type things." The rest of the kids nod. "So, Uncle Ferb is a chef?" Fred inquired.

Jeremy walked up to Ferb and gave him a questioning look and mouthed "Potato type things?" Ferb couldn't help but smile a little. "She can't quite say prototype."

"Alison?" Phineas started, "What does he mean a mistake?" He finished. She looked from him to Isabella and back again. She wiped away a couple more tears and said "We never wanted to cause a rift in the family. All we ever wanted was everyone to get along. He feels as though he's not welcome. Candace and Jeremy have tried over the years to abate that thought, they've had little success."

"Well, he doesn't exactly make it easy, he lives in England." Isabella said. Candace looked at her. "Have you ever asked if you could visit them? We've been over twice and I know Mom and Dad have been over at least five times." Alison nodded agreement, and Candace continued. "Ferb's stayed over what? Six times in the past three years alone while on business? Then as a family," Candace looked to Alison for confirmation. "you've come over four times in the past eight years?" Alison again nodded agreement.

Jeremy and Ferb walked out through the garage and into the front yard. "Is Devon always that quiet Ferb?" Ferb nodded and replied. "He's quite like someone else we both know. He's just as, if not smarter than his sister. I'm sorry to cut this visit short, Jeremy. However, I think it best if we just leave. I've got meetings all week. I'll call Mum and Dad and wish them a Happy 25th."

Alison looked around the room and wandered down the hallway to the playroom where she could hear the kids starting to yell at each other. Candace checked to see if she's out of earshot.

"They're under the impression that you don't like them." Candace pointed out. Isabella shook her head. "Ever the observant one." She laughed "Excuse me? He's my brother, what would make him think that?" Phineas interjected. "I don't know, maybe because you never returned his calls. Or let him know when your children were born. He's never met them you know." Candace replied.

"He never let us know when his children were born either." Isabella retorted. Candace checked the hallway again. "He called you first when Sian was born." Candace said gently and looked to her brother. "Apparently, someone hung up the phone. He then called Mom and Dad, then us. When Devon was born, he only called us as Mom and Dad had gone over to help." She finished.

Ferb and Jeremy came back into the house. "How are the wee ones?" Ferb inquired of Alison at the door to the playroom. "They're starting a row."

"I don't know who you are but you're not my cousin. If you were we would play together every day!" A red-headed young girl yelled at Sian. "YES I AM!" She screamed back. "Auntie Candace said so!" The little girl finished as she stood up with her hands firmly planted on her hips and tears in her eyes. That brought the rest of the adults running.

Devon quietly looked around the room and found two foam swords. "Sian!" was all he said as he tossed one her way. She caught it with an agility that stunned Fiona and Cassandra and pointed it at the older of the two. Now that Sian had chosen her adversary, Devon tossed the other foam sword to Fiona.

"Fiona! What are you doing?" Isabella yelled as she entered the playroom. "Teaching this little girl a lesson." Fiona, the red-headed girl, replied. Sian took this opportunity to lunge and, with a flick of the wrist, flipped the foam sword out of Fiona's hand. Cassandra, a black-haired little girl, screamed in fury and grabbed for the braid Sian's hair was tied in. The brunette couldn't move very well with two attackers on her, but before anyone could intervene, she reached over and tickled Cassandra who was holding the braid then whipped her head around and smacked the braid across the face of Fiona, who made the mistake of getting too close.

"Girls!" Alison called. "What is the meaning of this?" She finished as she placed herself between an angry Fiona and a furious Sian. "She!" Sian growled with a death glare in her eyes as she pointed at Fiona "She said I talk funny, that I don't have a real name, that my hair is ugly, that I'm stupid. AND THAT I'M NOT PART OF THE FAMILY!" Sian cried as she finished.

Phineas made a move to take his daughter by the hand. Candace looked to Isabella "That's what I'm referring to."

"The car will be here any minute now. Time to get ready." Ferb announced to his children. Devon picked up a few toys and put them away. Sian shot a glare at Fiona, spun on her heel, and put the foam swords away then left the playroom. "I'm sorry Candace. I'll call you later." Ferb said as he left the room.

When Phineas looked up, Ferb, Alison and their children were no longer in the playroom. He made his way to the front door. "Ferb, I had no idea." He said and noticed that his niece and nephew were silently crying. "I'll have a talk with the girls. You're coming to dinner tonight right?" Ferb helped Devon with his jacket, then shook his head. "I think we'll just leave tonight alone; if it's all the same to you. Congratulations by the way." Ferb said.

"We'll be seeing you tomorrow?" Phineas asked. Ferb shook his head. "No. I'll make arrangements for everyone to head back home in the morning. I've got meetings this week, I should get my presentations ready." Ferb replied.

There was a knock on the door, Ferb opened the front door to his sister's house and escorted his family out to the car. "Where are Sian and Devon going?" Fred inquired of his father at the door as the family in question were getting into the limousine that had pulled up in front of the house. Jeremy placed his hand on his son's shoulder "They're going back home." He said sadly.

"Candace, do something." Phineas pleaded. She went outside and tapped Ferb on the shoulder. "Please reconsider. You are a part of the family. All of you are. If not for me, please stay for Mom and Dad. I'll have another talk with Isabella, though I think after Sian's demonstration she's starting to see the situation."

Ferb ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "I'll consider it. We'll see how we feel about this in the morning. If Alison and the wee ones want to leave, I'm not going to stop them." He said as he stepped into the car before it drove away.

"What did he say?" Phineas asked as his sister re-entered the house. "He said he'll consider staying. Everything depends on how his family feels in the morning." She said in reply as she stepped past her brother and went to the living room.

"Mom, where are Aunt Alison and Uncle Ferb going? I never got the chance to thank them for the gift." Amanda said walking into the room with the gift bag. She pulled out a small purse. Next she pulled out two wallets. "These must be for Xavier and Fred." Amanda then started to search the tissue papers and found two small flat boxes. Inside one was a necklace with a ladybug charm, the other had a necklace with a butterfly charm. "These must be for Fiona and Cassandra." Amanda looked to her parents.

"How does he do that?" Isabella said. "I'm mad as hell at him for something that's not even his fault and yet he does this." She finished with a sniff and went to give Phineas a hug, but he stepped away. "What did he do to make you so angry in the first place?" Phineas asked his wife. "He agreed that we could all get married." She said defeatedly. "If they had declined, I would have been mad, sure; but I would have gotten over it. He's right, I was the one who ruined their wedding; and in turn ruined my own." She finished.

"Who were those strange kids?" Fiona asked as she walked into the room. Phineas sat her down on the couch and squatted in front of her. "They are your cousins. Ferb is my brother and they're his children." He said. "Why do they talk funny?" She asked. "They're from England, honey. They probably think that we're the ones who talk funny." He replied. "Phineas, she's too young to have everything explained to her." Isabella replied. He looked up at her from where he was squatted. "I was four years old when Mom and Dad got married. I think Fiona can handle the explanation." Phineas said.

Cassandra and the three young Johnsons came into the room. Phineas took a more comfortable seat and Candace handed him an old photo album. "You see, Candace and I have the same parents. However, our parents decided that they didn't love each other any more and our father left when I was only a year old or so. After a few years Mom, your grandmother, met Lawrence, your grandfather. Lawrence had moved from England with his son after he and his wife got a divorce. When I was four years old my mother married him, and Ferb became my step-brother." Phineas' children looked at him and Fiona said "Okay, that explains why you call him your brother, but doesn't explain why he lives in England now."

Phineas looked at his daughters and smiled. "That's a tale he'll have to tell. You can ask him tomorrow when you see him." Candace handed the phone to her brother. "If I were you I wouldn't make promises I can't keep. Call him, and hope that you're right."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chap 4**

**Saturday: Dinner**

"I'm not sure Ferb, I want to stay for Linda and Lawrence. However, I don't want to be the subject of another awkward conversation while I'm sitting right there." Alison said as she helped the children change for dinner. Ferb was sitting at the desk, his head in his hands. "I give up Alison. I just give up. You know I love you and the kids. We've got family back home. If I do cut ties here, would it even be noticed?" His phone rang, but he was too upset to bother. "Let's go to dinner, just us. Sian's complaining and Devon's into the biscuits." Alison said gently into his ear as she hugged him from behind.

After three rings the call went to voice mail. Phineas called back again to get the same response. "Answer your damned phone!" He yelled at the piece in his hand. "Wait Candace, do you know what hotel he's staying at?" She turned to him. "He usually stays at the Danville Hotel, the one right down town." Phineas' eyes went wide. "I was there for an interview this morning. That's the four diamond hotel isn't it?" She nodded. He's usually there on business. "I need the number for that hotel. I'm going to ask to be put through to his room directly." Phineas said as he searched the number on his phone. "I've got it right here." Candace said handing her directory over to her brother.

The phone on the desk rang. Ferb took a shaky breath, closed his eyes then answered. "Brad, how's that patent coming along?" Ferb then got a terrified look in his eyes when he realised that he wasn't talking with Brad. Alison came over to him and using the stationary on the desk wrote, "Who is it?" Ferb took the pen from her and wrote back "Phin".

"No, I'm here. Why are you calling anyhow?" Ferb said after getting over the initial shock. "I see. Well, we just don't know." Ferb wrote on the note paper "He wants to come over tonight to apologise." Alison wrote back "Up to you. He's your brother." Ferb closed his eyes tight before speaking into the phone. "It's been a long day for us, the wee ones are in bed and…" He stopped talking, part of him wanted to tell his brother that he's decided to cut all ties with his immediate family, however another part of him wanted to have his brother apologise and hopefully they could start anew. Ferb looked to his wife and shook his head. "Phin. I can't. I have to take care of my family; right now they're more important to me." He then hung up the phone.

Phineas looked at the phone in his hand. "Dammit Ferb." He whispered. "What happened?" Isabella asked gently. Phineas shook his head. "He said he has to 'take care of his family'. That they're 'more important' to him. You couldn't be civil could you. You just had to dredge up everything." Phineas said and buried his face in his hands. "He was my brother and best friend. Now he might as well be a stranger."

Candace came over. "He's been thinking of cutting ties with the family for a while now. This might have been the last straw." She said. Phineas looked up horrified. "No. He can't do that. I won't let that happen." Phineas wiped away at a few threatened tears. "Where were we supposed to have dinner tonight?" He asked. Candace looked to her husband. "At the restaurant in the hotel." She replied quietly. "I'm going. Who's coming with me?" Phineas said with determination.

Ferb called the restaurant from the hotel room to inquire about a table for four. "We can be seated in 20 minutes. You'll have to wait. You can have two more biscuits each in the interim." Ferb mentioned to his family as he got off the phone, folded his arms on the desk and rested his head. "Daddy?" Devon had wandered over and pulled on his father's sleeve. Ferb picked him up and hugged him tight.

"Devon honey, come over here and colour for a few minutes please." Alison called to her son, then went to check on Ferb. "No! Ferb." She wrapped her arms around him and she held him as he cried. "I know. Honey, I know. If you think it's for the best, that's what we'll do. I only have one suggestion though. First, have one last discussion. Let them know your reasons behind your decision. You've tried to ease into this for years, obviously there's a part of you that doesn't want this." Ferb held onto his wife, drawing strength from her. "Ferb. I love you. I've always loved you, ever since that first tutoring session. Whatever choice you make I will back you one-hundred percent." She said as she looked into his eyes. As Ferb was moving a piece of hair out of her face, Alison leaned in and kissed him. While still lip-locked, Ferb pulled her into a standing position and sat her on the desk as he deepened the kiss. He moved a hand down to her waist and supported her with his other arm. Alison's hands made their way around his back. "Mummy?"

Two sets of eyes shot open. "Mummy are you all right? Daddy, what's wrong? Is Mummy sick?" Sian asked from beside them. Ferb helped Alison to a seated position. "Mummy's okay sweety." Alison said. "Daddy is just a little bit sad." She finished. Sian looked at her mother, then her father. Ferb was trying desperately to hide his embarrassment. 'The kids have seen us kiss before. I guess we just got a little carried away.' He thought as he straightened out his shirt and ran a hand through his hair. "We should go down for dinner now." Ferb announced to his family.

The Fletcher family were walking through the lobby of the hotel en route to the adjoined restaurant. They were shown to their table. "Daddy, Daddy, look! There's a pool in the garden." Sian said while bouncing in her seat beside a window. "That's a fountain dear. You see the water coming out of the top?" Ferb pointed out.

A group of nine walked into the lobby. "I'm going to see if I can find Ferb." Phineas said. "I'll catch up to you in the restaurant in a few minutes." He finished and proceeded to the check in counter. "I'm Mr. Fletcher." Phineas told the clerk. "I've had a busy day and I forget what room I'm staying in, can you help me?" The clerk scrutinized him for a moment. "Just have a seat over there." He said indicating some plush chairs in the lobby. Phineas smiled and took a seat.

'That was easier than I thought.' Phineas thought to himself.

"Excuse me, sir." A hotel employee said as they came up to Ferb in the restaurant. "Will you follow me please." Ferb looked to his wife and shrugged his shoulders. He then followed the employee out of the restaurant.

As the hotel employee lead Ferb back to the lobby, they passed Jeremy, Candace and their three children, as well as Isabella and her two. Ferb noticed that Phineas wasn't with them.

In the restaurant Jeremy et al were seated at a large group table. "We're expecting a few more members of our party to be joining us soon." Jeremy said. While everyone looked at their menus Cassandra, the youngest of the Flynn children who was the spitting image of her mother, loudly announced "That person has green hair!"

Isabella and Candace looked in the direction the little raven-haired girl was pointing. Candace excused herself from the table and walked over to where Alison sat with her children.

"Mr. Fletcher." A hotel employee addressed Phineas and Ferb's eyebrow shot up. "Would you care to explain something to me?" The employee continued. Phineas pulled out his wallet and produced a very old identification card that clearly stated his name to be 'Phineas Flynn-Fletcher'. Ferb's eyes grew wide. His father never changed his name, he didn't realise that Phineas' name was legally changed when he was younger. "Is there a problem sir?" Phineas asked politely. If Ferb's eyes could get any wider, they did. "I'm sorry Mr. Fletcher." The employee said then turned to Ferb. "Mr. Fletcher." He then left.

"Mr. Fletcher." Ferb said cautiously to his brother. Phineas smiled. "I had to say something Ferb. I have to talk with you." Phineas said. "When did you get your name changed?" Ferb inquired as he sat down across from Phineas. Phineas had the sense to look sheepish. "Mom changed it when I was six-years-old. She said that we had to be 'more of a family'. You and Dad didn't change your names though. I've only got the one piece of ID, all the rest are just Flynn." He said.

"Ferb should be back in a few minutes, It's not up to me Candace." Alison said. Candace continued to sit at the table. "He'll listen to you. He's got enough reason to not listen to me, or Phineas." Sian and Devon sat at the table and ate their dinners. "I've got a fancy drink, Auntie Candace." Sian said pointing to the red carbonated beverage in front of her. Candace smiled at her niece and rested her hand on the little girl's back for a moment. "That is a fancy drink. Would you like one more when you're finished?" She asked as she looked at Alison for approval. Alison nodded. "Oh, yes please. That is very kind of you." Sian said excitedly.

"Excuse me sir." A hotel security guard said as he approached Phineas and Ferb. The pair looked up. "I'm told I should escort you off the premisses." He continued as he stood beside Phineas, who in turn looked at his brother. With a sigh, Ferb stood up. "He's with me. He's my brother." The guard started to apologise. "It's quite all right, no harm was done." Ferb said to the guard. "I think I should get back to my family now." He turned to Phineas. The red-head stood up and the two walked across the lobby and to the restaurant.

Ferb nodded to the maître d', and proceeded back to his family, followed by Phineas. "Excuse me, sir. Have you a reservation." The maître d' inquired of Phineas. "I'm meeting my family, the reservation is under Johnson." Phineas replied. The maître d' smiled at him. "Of course sir. Follow me please." He showed Phineas to the table. "Is something the matter sir?" The maître d' asked Jeremy. "Were there supposed to be four more joining you?" He finished. Jeremy nodded. "It seems as though they've made other arrangements." He said and looked at the table where Ferb just took a seat.

A waiter soon appeared at the table and took everyone's orders. "I would also like to order drinks for the children at the table over there." Candace asked the waiter. "Very good." The waiter replied and left. Candace smiled to Jeremy. "Why can't I have a drink?" Amanda asked. "You are getting a drink." Candace replied. Cassandra and Fiona looked to their parents and pouted. "Why don't we get drinks?" Isabella sighed. "You are getting juice to drink." The waiter came back with a large tray laden with beverages which he passed around. Then proceeded to the table where the Fletcher family was seated. "That's not fair!" Fiona yelled. Isabella clamped her hand over her daughter's mouth. "We are in a nice restaurant, we do not raise our voices." She hissed.

Phineas saw that Ferb was speaking with the waiter. Ferb then stood up and took the hand of his daughter, Alison took Devon's hand and they were proceeding in the general direction of the rest of the family. "May we join you?" Ferb asked as he looked at Jeremy who stood up. "Of course you can. Have a seat." Everyone's' dinners and drinks were brought over. Ferb nodded thanks. "So…" Phineas started, then paused. Ferb raised an eyebrow at him. Ferb held the chair for his wife and Devon held the chair for his sister. "Thank you Devon." Sian said politely. Once the three-year-old sat down his sister handed him a napkin; he nodded thanks. "Linda would think that's just the sweetest, and Lawrence would be proud." Jeremy commented. "Well, don't we have culture." Fiona mocked. Sian took a breath and calmly replied "Culture isn't just found in yogurt you know."

"Uncle Ferb?" Fred asked. Ferb looked over at his sister's son and raised an eyebrow. "Sian said you were working on 'potato type things'. What does that mean?" Ferb closed his eyes and took a breath. "She means," He said and looked at his daughter "prototype." He said slowly as he enunciated the word out. "I've got a prototype engine I'm demonstrating this week." Almost everyone sitting at the table turned to him. "Do you mind if I look at the specs?" Phineas asked. "Not at all, but not here; not now." Ferb replied. Isabella scrutinized her hands for a moment. "Ferb, I'm really sorry for the way I've acted." Alison looked over at her husband. "Sometimes we have to do what's right for ourselves. That's why I moved away in the first place." Ferb said. "Daddy said that you are his brother. Why do you live in England?" Fiona inquired.

Ferb took a deep breath and replied. "He said I'm his brother? If I'm not mistaken, the correct term is step-brother." He took a sip of his beverage. "As for me living in England, what were you told?" He inquired of the little girl who was obviously her father's daughter. "He said you would tell me." Fiona said. Ferb glared at his brother. "I live in England because I was born there, I was educated there and my family lives there." Cassandra shook her head. "You moved here when you were a little boy. Grandma and Grandpa are your parents. You're family is here." She pointed out.

Ferb bit his lip. "I did live here when I was a young child. I moved back to England when I was a teenager." He recounted. Fiona listened to what he was saying as she ate her dinner. "If you had family here, a brother and sister here, who was your family in England?" She pointed out. Ferb's eyes went wide. "I still have cousins in England and my grandparents lived there until they passed away a few years ago."

Amanda made a motion as if she were going to say something, then stopped herself. "Ferb?" Jeremy started. "I only know what Candace told me. I understand your reasoning behind the move and your reasons for staying even more." He finished. Ferb nodded in thanks. Amanda finally decided to say something. "Uncle Ferb. I was told that you were having difficulties with a few people you went to high school with. So, you just ran from your problems instead of working them out?" Ferb ran a hand through his hair, he figured that if things were to move forward an understanding of the past needed to take place. Though there are some young children here, his own included, who don't need all details. "Here and now is not the time nor place to have a discussion such as this." He said. Phineas looked pleadingly to his sister. "Candace, can we all meet at your place tomorrow to clear the air about this?" He inquired. Candace looked to her husband who nodded. "Sure thing, well, if that's agreeable to Ferb and Alison." Jeremy pointed out. Alison placed a hand on Ferb's leg, he glanced in her direction and nodded.

Isabella coughed lightly. "How is it you two met? I've always been curious. I mean, Ferb never said much as a teen." Alison smiled and looked lovingly at Ferb. "He was at school for two weeks. I would see him in the halls with a group of guys and they were always laughing and joking around. Then one day he showed up in my Chemistry class. The professor had given the class an assignment the week prior to work on. Ferb was told that this time he was excused from the assignment. He actually wanted to know what it was, he copied down the assignment from my notebook and started working on it right then. It took me the whole week to work on that assignment." She narrowed her eyes at him. "He finished the assignment in 20 minutes, and got a better grade on it than I did." Everyone started laughing, then Alison continued. "Then to add insult to injury, he finished the in-class assignment for that day as well." Phineas was laughing. "I remember Dad saying that you had skipped a grade." Ferb shook his head then corrected his brother. "Two. I skipped grades ten and eleven." Everyone around the table looked at him in wonderment. Ferb shrugged his shoulders in reply.

Everyone was shown the desert cart and made their selections. "So, Ferb was your lab partner?" Phineas inquired. Alison shook her head. "No. He actually didn't have a lab partner, he worked on his own for the rest of the year. He was my Chemistry tutor, then we started dating. I didn't realize he was two years younger than I was until his birthday. By then it was too late, I'd fallen for him. It also took him three years to tell me that he'd been dying his hair black to hide the green." She said and poked him in the shoulder. "I thought it looked good." Ferb said defensively. Candace smiled at the memory. "It did look good, I remember not recognising you at first."

Devon had fallen asleep, as had Sian. "We should get them up to bed now." Alison mentioned and started to pick up her daughter. Ferb nodded. "Are you staying?" Phineas inquired. Ferb looked to his wife. "I don't know Phineas. I'll call Candace in the morning." Ferb picked up his son and stopped at the maître d's podium.

After another half-hour Jeremy inquired about the check from the waiter, who left to retrieve it. The maître d' came over. "Sir. Everything has been taken care of. Your bill has been charged to the room." Jeremy looked to his wife. "Shit." Candace whispered. "He's cutting ties. This is his way of saying farewell." She finished as she stood up and picked up her purse.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chap 5**

**Explaining the past**

Ferb and Alison put the kids to bed and sat down to talk. "I think Isabella's starting to see the errors of her ways." Alison said. Ferb shrugged his shoulders. "Ten years too late, if you ask me." He replied. "Now you're being unreasonable. What about Candace? What about Phineas?" Alison pointed out. Ferb glared at her. "If you're saying I'm being stubborn, fine. I've also heard and observed plenty of the years." He retorted. "You and the children shouldn't have to be subject to bigotry from members of my family." He finished as he looked away.

Jeremy and Candace along with their children arrived home. Candace walked into the living room and picked up the photo album they were looking at earlier. Jeremy went into the bedroom, picked up the phone and called the hotel. "Ferb Fletcher's room please." He asked the hotel clerk who answered. "I'm his brother-in-law." After a moment the line started to ring. Jeremy took a breath. "Ferb, it's Jeremy. Thank you for coming out tonight. It really is great to see you, Alison and the kids." He listened to the other end of the line.

As Candace was looking at the old photos, she wondered to herself if her brother was ever happy. There were times she was sure he was, and there were times she knew he wasn't… but that's the way it is. No one can be happy all the time, well, unless they're Phineas. Even that's changed over the years. She went into the bedroom and saw her husband hang up the phone. "Who were you talking to?" He looked up. "I called your brother." Candace nodded. "I hope that they can talk it out. So, what's his plan?" Jeremy looked at the floor. "He said he'll talk with his brother in the morning."

The phone rang and Candace answered. "Hello? Phineas. I'm glad that you're going to talk with Ferb in the morning." Jeremy's eyes went wide and he made a grab for the phone. "You were just talking with Jeremy, he said he called my… brother…" She said and looked at her husband.

Isabella had gotten the girls off to bed and came down stairs. "Phin. I'm so sorry. I realize it's my fault that you and your brother…" Phineas interrupted her. "He's got a name you know." He said without turning to look at her. Isabella came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. "It's my fault that you and Ferb don't speak any more. I'm sorry." She said. "Izy, it might be too late for a simple 'I'm sorry'. Ferb's my boss. I'll just tell him I can't work for him." He said quietly. Isabella let her arms fall. "Ferb is your new boss? How?" She said. Phineas turned around. "He's one of the founders of the company and head of the R&D department. He didn't choose me, I had the talent for the job." He said.

In the morning Alison and Ferb awoke, Sian and Devon were still sleeping. "Have you come to a decision?" Alison inquired. Ferb looked over at his wife from where he was sitting at the desk. "If you would like to stay, we'll stay. I hope that you're right and I'm wrong. Either way, you deserve an apology." He replied. Alison came over and sat on his lap, ran her fingers through his hair and gave him a hug. "That's not what I was asking and you know it." She said.

The Fletcher family went down to the hotel restaurant for breakfast. Alison perused the menu and asked the children what they thought they might like. "I think they might like the peanut butter and banana waffles." Ferb murmured. Devon's eyes went wide and Sian was grinning from ear to ear. "Peanut butter and banana waffles?" She inquired. Ferb nodded. "Yes, I've had them before. I do recommend them. In fact, I might have them myself."

Once everyone had finished, they went back to their room. The phone on the desk indicated that someone had tried calling. Ferb called the front desk and retrieved the message. "Should I tell Candace that we'll stay?" He inquired of Alison, who smiled and nodded in return. Ferb called his sister and let her know that Alison and the children will be staying for the remainder of the week.

The phone rang at the Johnson's house. Amanda answered. "Hello? Just a moment, I'll check." She then held the phone away from herself and yelled. "MOM! PHONE!" Fred came into the living room. "You don't have to yell, you know. Who's on the phone?" He asked. Amanda replied "Uncle Ferb. He's calling for Mom." Candace walked in. "There's no need to yell, I'm in the house… not across town." Candace took the phone. "Hello? Ferb. I'm so glad you called. Sure, we'll have lunch here and sort everything out." She said as cryptically as she could.

Candace then called Phineas to let him know that Ferb will be at her place for lunch with his family.

Candace called her children into the kitchen. "Uncles Ferb and Phineas are coming over. I need you three to stay away, either go out to a friend's house or stay quiet somewhere else in the house." Amanda, Xavier and Fred all acknowledged the request. "Will they be bringing our cousins with them?" Amanda inquired. Candace thought for a moment. "Alison and Ferb will be bringing Sian and Devon with them."

It wasn't too long before the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Amanda called out as she scrambled down the stairs to answer the door. She paused before opening the door to straighten out her outfit. "Good afternoon." She said sweetly as she opened the door and welcomed everyone in.

The Fletcher family entered the house. "Amanda! You won't believe what I had for breakfast! Peanut butter & banana waffles! They were so good, you have to try them." Sian carried on as she grabbed Amanda by the hand and headed over to the living room to sit. The teen was quite surprised at the strength that the little girl had, she gave up and just picked Sian up and carried her upstairs. "We're going to play beauty shop again."

Devon stepped out from behind Ferb's legs and went to sit on the stairs. Jeremy came over and sat with him, he tried talking with the lad knowing he probably wouldn't get a verbal response. "Is everything okay?" The three-year-old nodded. "Are you hungry?" Devon shook his head. "Do you want to play in the playroom?" The green haired child paused for all of three seconds before shaking his head. "We're just going to be talking about boring adult things, how about you see if Xavier and Fred are in the playroom." Devon looked at his uncle with the most serious face Jeremy had ever seen on a child. "You're going to try to stop Daddy from sending us back home." Devon said then stood up and walked down the hallway to the playroom.

Jeremy looked at Ferb. "You're not still thinking about…" Jeremy couldn't finish the thought, he found it too painful. Ferb shrugged his shoulders. "I really don't know what I'm thinking at the moment." He said and put his arm around Alison's waist. "Alison doesn't deserve to be treated like…" Candace interrupted her brother. "You're right, Alison, Sian, no one deserves to be treated like that.

Phineas and family arrived soon after. "Candace, I'm more nervous about this than anything else in my life." Phineas said. Candace motioned to the living room "They're in there."

"Amanda dear, can you come downstairs?" Candace called her daughter. The teen soon appeared. "Do you think you can take everyone to the park for a few hours?" Candace asked her. "I could I suppose, I just want to know… is everything going to be okay?" Amanda inquired. Candace shook her head. "I don't know dear."

Ferb sat in one of the recliners. Alison and Candace sat on the couch with Jeremy. Phineas and Isabella sat on the love seat.

"Why do I feel as though I'm on trial here?" Ferb whispered, then spoke up a little. "I'm guessing here that Candace said I'm willing to cut ties with everyone." He looked around and noticed that Jeremy and Phineas nodded their heads. Ferb sighed. "I guess I've got one question. Should I?"

Phineas looked up at his brother. "No! Of course not, you can't. Things wouldn't be the same without you." He said. Ferb closed his eyes tight and shook his head. "You don't get it, do you. You and Candace have each other, it's always been that way." Phineas' eyes went wide. "We used to tell each other everything, Ferb. We were closer than brothers." He said. Ferb took a deep breath then looked directly at the red-head. "Phineas, I've been keeping secrets from you since I was twelve. There was no way I was able to have certain discussions with you, you couldn't handle it. You would have either ridiculed me for the very notion, or you would have wanted to try to fix it."

Isabella and Candace nodded in agreement at that statement. "I remember having some intensely personal discussions with you on a few occasions." Candace mentioned to Ferb who nodded. "Believe it or not, I did trust and value your opinion." Ferb replied then turned back to Phineas. "As for being brothers… you didn't give a shit that I was beaten up and left for dead courtesy of the football team." Candace and Jeremy stared at him. "When did this happen?" They said in unison.

Ferb sat in the chair, he couldn't bring himself to give the explanation. "That was in grade ten, just after your girlfriend told the school she was pregnant with your child." Isabella whispered. "She was so popular that everyone would believe anything she said. If she said the sky was green, it must be true." She finished.

Ferb nodded. "I was ambushed at the beginning of lunch one day. First they muscled me into the locker room and assaulted me. I ended up with a split lip and a few bruises. That wasn't enough for them, they shoved me outside, where they pushed me against one of their cars. Then, while I was semi-conscious, they decided to see if I'd make a good speed bump. That's when I received three cracked vertebrae, four fractured ribs and gashes that required 37 stitches. They dumped me at the far end of the football field, away from where anyone would be able to see me. I regained consciousness late in the afternoon and knew I had to get to the hospital. That's when I decided I had two choices... either move away... or end it all." He didn't look at anyone while he said this, he couldn't. He'd kept this secret to himself for fifteen years, he never even told Alison.

Candace started crying. "I had no idea you were having such difficulties, had I known, I never would have left for college." She then turned to Phineas. "Why didn't you help him?" She turned back to Ferb. "Why didn't you call? You should have called me."

Alison stood up and went to her husband. "Ferb, you never even told me about this. Why?" She wasn't crying, she was too shocked to cry. He looked at her and when she tried to place her hand on his shoulder he shrank away. "I couldn't. The memory hurt too much. It still does."

Jeremy was trying to comfort Candace. "You actually considered ending your own life?" He shook his head in disbelief then continued. "I'm glad you didn't, I'd miss you man. You're like the big brother I never had, even though you're younger than me." Jeremy tried to smile but found he couldn't, Ferb's words had shocked everyone in the room.

Isabella shifted in her seat and wiped away a few tears. "I had no idea anything like that took place." Phineas was looking at his hands, he then looked up "Have you ever considered 'ending it all' since?" Ferb shook his head. "No. Once I moved, everything got exponentially better." He looked at Alison and smiled weakly.

It took three hours, but everyone understood all the reasons for Ferb's decision to cut ties with the family.

Phineas looked towards his brother and sister-in-law. "I accept all blame for everything, it's my fault... it's all my fault. I should have listened to you more when we were younger. If I had, things probably would have been different. I never should have let Isabella ruin your wedding, I'm so sorry about that... that's all my fault. You deserved to have your own wedding, it would have been perfect. I should have tried calling you for no reason other than you're my brother and I miss you. We're starting to turn into one of those families who only see each other at weddings and funerals, I don't want that. I don't know how it happened but I'm sorry that Fiona and Cassandra are inconsiderate to your children. I'll talk with them again. I'll tell them that sometimes family members live far away from each other and can't get together easily, but there's no reason to be disrespectful."

"I'm sorry for calling you a bitch all these years. And for not informing Phineas of his brother's visits." Isabella apologized to Alison.

The brunette looked to Ferb who shrugged his shoulders. "You can't cut ties with the family Ferb. You just can't." Candace told him. Ferb stood up and walked around the room a bit. "I've been debating with myself for years 'should I or shouldn't I?' I kept coming up at a stalemate." He looked to Isabella and Phineas. "The one thing I do know is that a simple 'I'm sorry' isn't going to atone the past eight years." Phineas closed his eyes and shook his head. "You're right. If I were you, I wouldn't want anything to do with me either."

Isabella turned to her husband. "What are you getting at?" Phineas looked at the floor. "If I were in Ferb's shoes, I wouldn't accept a simple apology. I guess I'd want everyone to bend over backwards to prove that... that... they really are sorry and that they do care. But that can't happen in one day, it's going to take time."

Alison spoke quietly to her husband. "I guess we should call the car and pick up the wee ones." Ferb nodded slowly. "No. I forbid it." Isabella announced. Candace's eyes widened. "You, of all people in this room have no right to 'forbid' anything." The two women faced each other, then Candace continued. "Two days ago, when I found out Ferb was planning on cutting ties with us, I felt a piece of myself die. It was as if he told me 'Now just continue on as you were only I'm going to rip your heart out and put it in a jar on this desk'. Now take a good look at Phineas. He's just sitting there. He can't fathom the damage that has happened to Ferb, his own brother." Candace looked hard at Ferb. "You always have been a brother to us, not a step-brother. That's just a bullshit term. You are the one responsible for keeping me grounded and keeping Phineas focused. If it wasn't for you, do you really think he'd ever figure out his feelings for Isabella? He'd probably still be living with Mom and Dad thinking that she's just a good friend."

Ferb stood still as he absorbed what Candace was saying. "I'm not the innocent twelve-year-old you're referring to." He pointed out. "You said I'm damaged, that's actually a very accurate description. I've felt that way for years. I suppose I'm saying... if you're willing to have a broken brother, I'm willing to remain a member of the family."

Phineas stood up and was across the room before anyone realized. The two brothers embraced each other and were crying as if they were not thirty-year-old men but eight-year-old boys who were told that their beloved pet passed away.

Jeremy stepped over to Alison and hugged her. Candace came over and joined them. "Thank you so much Candace." She said as she started sobbing.

The front door opened, unnoticed by everyone in the living room. Amanda and the rest of the youngsters came in to see almost all their parents crying and hugging each other. "Aunt Isabella? What happened?" Amanda inquired. Isabella looked over to her and smiled. "We grew up."


End file.
